borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Welcome Re:Forum:Help needed from a weapon maker expert - nice touch. <+> Dr. F just got your message. there are_no_ weapons in the game with a resale value over 1 million dollars. they sure as hell cost in the millions but none will net you that. do you contend they are not modded? <+> Dr. F 01:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) oh, and its a good idea to categorize your weapons as you put them up. otherwise raisins will just run through them eventually and fill your mail box as i am sure i just did. i stopped by the way for the purpose of this conversation. <+> Dr. F :ps adding a cyclops scope to every sniper rifle is a dead giveaway. i suggest you add hack/mod too or someone else will. im not the only one who reads price tags. <+> Dr. F Do Please let me know if you should find a real crimson lance. and show it to me. ive become convinced the game has a taboo against that naming. the _only_ lances i have found have been liquids and fine weapons they are (always - not one ive seen sucks in the least) but id like to _believe_ there is such a duck. the ones ive fabbed up are all caustics to use against the lance And overpowered And resell @ > $1mil. <+> Dr. F :sorry just got message. my email notify is on the fritz. what ever you added jacked the price way up. fudge out the price or something. and yeah its a good idea _not_ to use the cyclops. i cant stand the thing, way too much zoom imosa. Rx Dr. F 08:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::and i am wrong once again. a while back i bought a red bitch in new haven for $8 million and change. looking at the item card i see that it indeed resells for >$1M. i apologize. i did indeed find a crimson lance. a little less impressive than i thought but thanks again. Rx Dr. F Screenshots Screenshots? Sure, expect them up around the 27th. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) scoped whittings elephant gun? i read in a recent post of yours you had one i would love to it. :Not possible. Replied on your talk. --Nagamarky 13:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ok thank man , i thought it was impossiable because the sight gives it its extra damage , someone well mod one soon. Hi! Thank you! Will try to get my level up before I try the underdome riot! gallery near as i can figure the height attribute has been removed (permanently?) from gallery in mediawiki. see page source. 06:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :i find that any attempt to edit Screenshots will result in the same ridiculous white frames so something has changed since 18feb10. 04:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey man Hey there. Saw your thoughts on Modded weapons. What will happen if i keep some around? I have an xbox 360, and i was playing online, and a guy from this wiki duped me alot of pearlescent weapons, some legit, but most modded. So, will anything bad happen? I mean i don't use these weapons in duels, just farming with friends. And im not those douchebags who steal every rare item in a random game. Woohooyeee 16:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is that those "legit" ones are modded as well - at the very least, built from scratch in WT with the best parts. Well, players can't stop you from using/abusing them; I'm assuming Gearbox will continue to patch the game to solve modding even more. And as you may have gathered by now, my stand on modding is clear: if you have to accept, or have to resort to using, modded weapons, then it follows that you can't play the game properly with what weapons it provides. --Nagamarky 16:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Feeling very guilty now. But i respect your views. Anyways, not sure if all are modded. How can i tell? Even the ones that look legit. I mean i have a Jakobs unforgiven with 1000 damage, level 56 weapon. Not a masher, but has a blade attachement. And a Iron Clad shield with 2.9k shield capacity. Those legit? Woohooyeee 16:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Those are within the parameters of legitimately-generated combinations. The Unforgiven has higher damage, and the Ironclad has higher capacity, so it should come with the randomization. The threshold of legit to modded is when everything has the best parts - either you got really lucky or someone modded it up; everything else beyond that is modded. Identifying that break point comes naturally with experience - play enough, see enough shit happen both in-game and on the forums/wiki and you'll know a mod when you see it. --Nagamarky 18:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Lance Propaganda Posters Well the posters of the Crimson Lance I uploaded are just replicas made by me. I am DA user zarengo. I made the replicas of this posters just because I wanted to have them as a desktop background on my computer but could not find them anywhere online. I am NOT the original artist of the actual posters that made it in-game. The images that I uploaded are mere replicas made by me from scratch that were meant to look like the ones from the game, and they are NOT files taken out from the game. If the caption I added is somehow incorrect, "my bad". :Nah, just wanted to clarify. They look great. --Nagamarky 11:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello there hi, i was wandering if i copy and paste the 'how to spot a modded gun' from your user page. i want to state on how i feel on the matter of modded guns and i think this is very relevant for it. IDJV 04:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. --Nagamarky 14:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Legit part combinations I'll wager that the kyros' power/cyclops is possible. Is the atlas material 3 required on the cyclops? A Lonely Nomad 14:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The Cyclops can spawn with any of the three materials. Personally, I haven't seen Kyros' Power with anything more than a 1.0x scope, so to bump it up to a Cyclops scope would be a stretch. --Nagamarky 14:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I found a k power dropped in a game I joined, rarity purple and the zoom seemed too big for the actual listing (1.0) Immeadiately thought it to be modded. A Lonely Nomad 15:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have a picture? (If it lists 1.0x weapon zoom, it should give 1.0x weapon zoom - it's not like Reaver's or Cyclops.) --Nagamarky 15:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No sorry, the zoom said 1.0 and the guy i was playin with had a bouncing betty in his class mod spot. I felt something was amiss. A Lonely Nomad 18:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) "Shattering" weapons In a recent thread that appeared, someone raised the question of what guns could spawn with the "shattering" prefix, specifically the Serpens and the Ogre because they are elemental. Are such "Shattering" elemental weapons legitimate, or could they only have been constructed. Skeve 05:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Shattering is the prefix associated with an accessory, and cannot spawn on elemental guns. --Nagamarky 06:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) stickers hi, i still don't get it how to add on those stickers on my user page. any help will be really appreciated, thank you. :On the wiki, they are called userboxes. You can check the Userbox gallery for a list and examples which you can use. Just insert the relevant tags, denoted by , between the header ( Userboxes ) and the clear tag ( ). --Nagamarky 14:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Prefix Priorities Hey, I just found this page and thought it might be helpful with all the modded item discussions we've been having. Here. :Thanks, nice find. --Nagamarky 15:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Parts I have heard rumours of a jackal with the bulldog clip and a guardian with the avenger scope. Could you please test in willow tree? A Lonely Nomad 19:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Both combinations don't work. --Nagamarky 03:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Shnuke sent me. Hey dude, Shnuke sent me your way cause I was wondering the legitimacy of a few weapons. If you can help me just message me back.Wrecked111 00:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Replied on talk. --Nagamarky 06:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I got a few weapons that I'm concerned with. I'm afraid they are possible constructs/modded. * 58 Pearl Aries 760 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.3 Rof, 4.2 zoom, 6 mag x2 Shock (I wish I had a screenshot or pic to show you the barrel) * 61 Savage Unforgiven 486x7 Dmg, 87.0 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.2 zoom, 2 mag (I think thats the same one you got on your Hunter) Thanks for your help. Wrecked111 07:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :All the weapons I put on my Hunter are perfect constructs - to test different things, which I eventually forget. The Unforgiven might be a construct, since it has perfect stats, but the Aries should be okay. --Nagamarky 07:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help dude. So for future reference, can an Aries spawn with any barrell as long as they have the 'Aries' acessory? Wrecked111 14:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :It has to be a Pearl Aries with the related accessory. Probably any barrel will do. --Nagamarky 14:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Prefix help Are you going to post some information as to which guns cannot exist/are constructed. Like the shattering ogre and serpens. I've heard xXKuragari666Xx has many constructed weapons, so could you shed some light as to which guns are supposed to have what prefix, along with the stats that come along with such prefix? 02:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Stats (and, sometimes, parts) determine the prefix, not the other way round. I can't begin to list all the legit/modded combinations, because there are just so many guns and weapon types. Link me to a few and I could try. --Nagamarky 06:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Was reading your page on how to detect a modded weapon and... Recently I found a EQ10 Savage Equalizer on crawmer max which is 7x327. I'm fairly certain that the equalizer is overwriting Masher. The really interesting thing is that I have another Savage Equalizer that doesn't have x7 in the description but it does leave multiple bullet holes in a wall for one shot. I went back and checked the other Savage one since they had the same name but one of them didn't have the x7 on the card. Is the x7 aspect part of the accessory? The gun does have a little accessory hanging off the barrel. Non x7 Equalizers don't seem to have it. The guns were found with people I trust to not drop modded guns (Shnuke.) :The masher effect is that of seven projectiles, granted by the accessory gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher - with reference to the Gun Component Charts, the Masher accessory should look like accessory #2. This will then produce the Masher title on normal revolvers; legendaries like the Equalizer, Anaconda and Unforgiven are even more valuable with this accessory as it increases total damage, but their legendary titles will overwrite a Masher title. I don't know what bullet holes for each weapon type look like because my laptop is old and I play on minimal graphics and GFX detail, but there should only be one bullet hole, or at least something that resembles one instead of seven. --Nagamarky 16:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::So for Shnuke and I have found 3 of these things, they seem pretty powerful but a quality defiler still seems to outdamage them due to the additional elemental damage. Here is a quick breakdown from my Gun Evaluator. | class="xl25" style="width: 173pt;" width="231"| | class="xl25" style="width: 77pt;" width="103"| | class="xl26" style="width: 47pt;" width="62"| | class="xl26" style="width: 54pt;" width="72"| | class="xl24" style="width: 87pt;" width="116"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 39pt;" width="52" num=""| | align="right" class="xl27" style="width: 83pt;" width="110" num="9796.7268000000004"| | align="right" class="xl27" style="width: 80pt;" width="107" num="7440.5519999999997"| | align="right" class="xl27" style="width: 63pt;" width="84" num="3.1578947368421053"| | align="right" class="xl27" style="width: 91pt;" width="121" num="2356.1747999999998"| | class="xl24" style="width: 76pt;" width="101"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 47pt;" width="63" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64"| | class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| |} ::ZoeyMithra 17:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There's not much that can outdamage a Defiler, and Equalizers usually don't. If they're not incendiary/shock/explosive and at least 600 damage, you're better off selling them. --Nagamarky 22:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I need you expertise again. * 61 Combustion Hellfire 211 Dmg, 93.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 3.9 zoom 55 mag x4 Incendiary Modded? Construct? Legit? Thanks in advance. Wrecked111 15:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like Body5, Barrel5, Sight4, Mag4, what's its Material Grade? Got an item card for it? Not modded for sure, potentially a construct, maybe even the real deal. SpootKnight 15:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's a perfect barrel5 build, but with sight4, the second-best scope. I wouldn't even go so far as to say it's a construct, but I'd be damn lucky to find one like this. --Nagamarky 15:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Soooo....are you saying that this Hellfire is legit? Wrecked111 16:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I suppose so; it's within the bounds. --Nagamarky 17:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know Nag, that didn't sound too reassuring. Wrecked111 17:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Personally I'm 50/50 on this, these parts that make up the weapon are a rarity of 4 at the lowest, maybe the stock is substandard as its catch, but with no item card it's pretty hard to tell. SpootKnight 17:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's legit in the sense that it can spawn, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone constructed it and gave it sight4 to make it look proper. Usually people mark down one grade of sight or stock to make it less-than-perfect, but I'm not going to make a value judgment about when weapons stop being believeable and start being probably-modded. --Nagamarky 17:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Thanks Nag & Spoot. Its so hard to tell whats a construct now a days. Wrecked111 20:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Intense Avenger Is it really possible to get an "Intense Avenger" with +100% critical hit damage? I don't recall having an "Intense" combat rifle with +50% critical hit damage, so I'm skeptical. Or maybe my memory is shot. -- 15:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. --Nagamarky 15:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, wow. Thanks! Now I'll have to go farm Craw until I get one. Or trade. -- 16:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Never gave a shit about Smirk as a skill Originally on the Smirk Wiki it said "Least useful skill in entire game", added "the" because it bugged me. Never tried to beat Craw with 5 points in Smirk, seems like a waste of 5 skill points.SickboyWPG 08:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know it wasn't you who added that comment. Just wanted to make clear that opinions do not belong on the main page. --Nagamarky 08:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Good call in deleting it. I didn't like the fact that it said that either, typos bother me. SickboyWPG 08:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC)